A liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a thin, lightweight, low-power-consumption display device. A liquid crystal panel included in the liquid crystal display device has a structure in which an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate are stuck together, and a liquid crystal is enclosed between the two substrates. On the active matrix substrate, a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixel circuits are formed. Moreover, as a method for reducing a size of the liquid crystal display device, there have been known a method for forming a scanning line drive circuit integrally with the active matrix substrate, and a method for mounting a data line drive circuit on the active matrix substrate.
In a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, an inspection of the liquid crystal panel is conducted. The inspection of the liquid crystal panel is conducted, for example, by supplying signals for inspection from an outside to the liquid crystal panel that is a product in process or a finished product, and checking a screen for inspection displayed at that time. As to the inspection of the liquid crystal panel, for example, Patent Document 1 describes an active matrix substrate including four inspection wirings and a plurality of switching elements for inspection in order to detect a short circuit or a disconnection of scanning lines or the like.